Wild Roadsters: The Movie
An animated movie based on Wild Kratts Plot It's the Wildlife 500 race! The Wild Kratts have built a race track and are ready to be the pit crew for Martin and Aviva's favorite race hero, Rapid Rodrigo! But when Rapid Rodrigo can't race in the championship finals, he calls on biggest fan Martin to take the wheel and race in his place. Martin has to overcome his lack of confidence and compete against Zach Varmitech to fulfill his dream of becoming the fastest racer in the Creature World! Trivia This is the first Wild Kratts animated movie. Martin and Aviva are huge fans of Rapid Rodrigo. Plush toys of the Wild Kratts in their Racing gear will be made. It consists of: 8 Inch Racer Chris Plush 8 Inch Racer Martin Plush 8 Inch Racer Aviva Plush 8 Inch Racer Koki Plush 8 Inch Racer Jimmy Plush 8 Inch Racer Zoboo Plush 8 Inch Racer Ttark Plush 8 Inch Racer Allison Plush Cast: Chris Kratt as Himself Martin Kratt as Himself Grey Delisle as Aviva Corcovado Heather Bambrick as Koki Jonathan Malen as Jimmy Z Marc Thompson as Ttark Atticus Shaffer as Zoboo Kallan Holley as Allison Baldwin Gael Garcia Bernal as Rapid Rodrigo Zachary Bennett as Zach Varmitech Quotes: Martin: Oh no! Rapid Rodrigo's going to crash into the kerb! Look out, Rodrigo! Rapid Rodrigo: Dios mio! Whoa! (crashing sound) Ouch. That hurts! Aviva: Ay. Oh no. Poor Rodrigo. Jimmy: He's hurt really bad! Chris: We've got to help him. Come on, Wild Kratts! The Wild Kratts soon catch up with Rapid Rodrigo. Martin: Rodrigo, are you ok? Rapid Rodrigo: I'm fine. But it looks like I scraped my elbow during the crash. Allison: I'll have a look at your elbow. (scans Rapid Rodrigo's elbow with the x ray feature on her Creature Pod) Whoa. That looks really bad, Rodrigo. Rapid Rodrigo: Si. I know. Gracias, Allison. But who will take my place in the race? Aviva: We don't know just yet. Rapid Rodrigo: If no one can take my place, then I should tell the officials that the race should be cancelled. Everyone gasps. Chris: No. We can't let that happen. Rapid Rodrigo: Especially when two of my biggest fans are here to cheer me on. Ayayay. I don't know what to do. No lo se. Martin: There's gotta be somebody to take your place. Rapid Rodrigo: How about Aviva? We Latins are great at racing. Remember that you showed me the video of you racing against Zach with your Cheetah Racer? That was increible! Aviva: Sorry, Rodrigo. I can't. I'll leave the racing stuff to you. Rapid Rodrigo: Or my other biggest fan can take my place. And that fan is. (points at Martin) You, Martin! Martin: What? Me? Rapid Rodrigo: Si, you can take my place, Martin. I know you want to fulfill your dream of becoming the fastest racer in the Creature World. Martin: I'm just a Creature Adventurer. What if I'm not good at racing? Rapid Rodrigo: You've got this, Martino. I believe in you. Koki: You can do it, Martin. Jimmy: Go for it. Chris: You got this, bro! Aviva: Come on, Martin. Martin: (sighs) Ok, I'll do it. Everyone cheers. Ttark: Wow, Martin is going to be a racer! Aviva: Imagine. Martino is going to be a great racer. Rapid Rodrigo: Si, si. You got that right, Aviva. Zoboo: Martin's going to kick some tail. Martin: (laughs nervously) Yeah. Chris: Come on, bro. You can do it. Martin: (sighs) Maybe. Rapid Rodrigo: I know I can count on you, Martino. All: Yeah! Martin: Oh, what have I gotten myself into? Scene change Martin: What I'm going to do? I'm a Creature Adventurer, not a racecar driver. Koki: Just believe in yourself, Martin. Chris: Yeah, ever wondered how many times we rescued animals from around the world? Martin: That's one thing I can do. Jimmy: If you can rescue and name animals, maybe you can drive a racecar too. Allison: And besides, you drive the Createrra VX yourself sometimes. Martin: That's different. I can't drive a racecar. Koki: Yes you can. Martin: No I can't. Aviva: Ay, Martino. Have some confidence. Rapid Rodrigo: You go, amigo. (twists his elbow) Ouch! Still hurts. Allison: Come on, Rodrigo. I'll bandage you up. Rapid Rodrigo: Si. Allison: I'll get my best bandages. That should help ease the pain in your elbow.